role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver GorillaMask
Silver GorillaMask is the older brother of Black GorillaMask, and one of VixenMask's bodyguards, as well as an associate to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, used by Potato. Personality Goal-driven and no-nonsense, when Silver sets off to accomplish something, he's more than likely to try over and over, until succeeding, having a strict code of pride, where he disapproves the actions of those who he thinks are going against the right choice, but, instead of wishing bad on them, however, he simply says that he feels pity towards these individuals. He seems to have a strong bond with his brother, going extremely berserk if anyone as much as insults him, or his family, proving the GorillaMask Family is extremely united. History Backstory Silver GorillaMask was born in Chicago, Illinois, 2 years before his yonger brother, and just like him,he displayed an amount of strength no infant Nocturne had shown to that point, which lead to him always being a fan of sports, especially those that allowed him to go up and personal with his opponent, however, while his younger brother preferred the thrill of boxing, he went by a freelance wrestling career, where he was somewhat succesful, he met VixenMask via his younger brother, and he allowed her to be his fight promoter, as long as she paid him a good amount, and the rest was history. Moving to Nevada, after this exchange, he learned his employer had a casino, and, seeking a new life goal after the blunder his career went to after he accidentally broke a wrestler's back, he decided to work as a bodyguard there, VixenMask agreed to this and gave him and his younger brother the honors of guarding her, and even raised their pay. Debut: Las Vegas Death Trap! VixenMask agreed to work for CobraMask, and allow her casino to become a trap for the Flamingo Squadron, having gotten the legendary RainbowMask to play, and getting him brainwashed, Silver GorillaMask was there to mantain everything safe, which also allowed him to put his commanding abilities to the test. As the plan unfolded, he and Black stayed behind, in order to set up a trap, alongside PeucoMask and DoradoMask, in pure A-Team fashion, however, the plan fell apart due to the duo having to assist an urgent situation, leaving Peuco and Dorado to fight back, when they returned, RainbowMask had broken free of the trance, and Vixen called it quits, he agreed because he had no choice, assuring that he could have killed them all on that very instant. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Being a former wrestler, he's developed strenght on his arms AND his legs, to the point he's capable of delivering painful attacks, and Lord have mercy if he grapples you. ** '''Shadow Claws: '''Silver GorillaMask's capable of manifesting a set of claw spikes on his hands, to further enhance his grapples. * '''Thunder Surge: '''When Silver's on the ropes, or when he needs to end something quick, he is capable of absorbing electricity from the area, and being able to deliver thunder-imbued blows. ** '''Thunder Clothesline: '''By running towards his enemy, arm outstretched, he delivers a painful swing of his arm, strong enough to take an opponent down. ** '''Thunder Suplex: '''Silver grabs his enemy, before delivering a dangerous amount of electricity to his opponent in rapid succesion, before finishing it with an ol' fashioned German Suplex. ** '''Thunder Cross: '''Silver jumps in the air and delivers a leg drop, if his opponent grabs it, he'll spread his legs open, causing his opponent to be unable to block the incoming attack, he puts his arms on an X-shape and strikes with a thunder-powered slam to the head. ** '''Thunder Driver: '''His deadliest techinque, he jumps into the air with his opponent, before locking them headfirst to the ground, and stunning them with his electricity drives, he falls down, spinning in the air, before slamming his enemy in the curb. * '''Agility: '''Being a primate-based Nocturne, he's got a natural ability to run fast and jump high, to the point he's been able to escalate buildings. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Being a Nocturne, Light Energy should damage him, a good amount of these attacks and he'll be down for the count. * '''Ill Tempered: '''Silver's prone to exploding in anger if driven to the point of annoyance, which blinds him of any thought that isn't "break your opponent". * '''Courage: '''Having sworn loyalty to VixenMask, Silver's willing to put his life in the line for her, and ESPECIALLY for his younger brother. Trivia * Silver GorillaMask is based on the Silverback Gorilla, also known as the Alpha Male, often the brute leading the pack, being aided by Blackbacks to protect him. ** In terms of design, Gallibon based him on the 2005 iteration of King Kong. ** His electric surge attacks are all inspired by the 1963 Kong. ** When it comes to speech patterns, he's inspired on Laurence "Mr. T" Tureaud. ** His wrestling career and fighting style are allusions to Tureaud's debut on the World Wrestling Federation, as well as to Clubber Lang, Rocky Balboa's rival in the third movie. ** He speaks with a thick African-American accent, again, allusion to Tureaud, even borrowing his "I pity the fool!" catchphrase. ** His attacks are allusions to those of Street Fighter's Zangief's dreaded grapples, as well as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Dire's Thunder Cross Split Attack. * When he was in the A-Team parody, he was billed as portraying, who else, B.A. Baracus. * He has been stated to get incredibly angry at slot machines whenever he loses, to the point of destroying them. * He often whacks his younger brother in the head when he ends up forgetting one of his lines. * His biggest wish is to make a brand of breakfast cereal. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Original Characters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Minor Villains